IA22.0
This story has been a long time in completion, and a lot of people have put a lot of effort in to it. It's a story which at times almost spirals out of control, because it's a big story. Superficially, it's about a threat to civilians in Los Angeles in 1958. Superficially, it's about the human eye. It's not really about either of those things though. It's a story about the lives and loves of thirteen people. It's about choosing who you believe in. It's got some aliens in it, but it's about the things that make us human. I bet you can tell that I think it's pretty good. It's not a pretty story. It's not for the faint hearted. It's not for everyone. It's a story with its hearts in the right places, though, and although the Doctor is absent for a lot of the action, it's definitely a Doctor Who story. Discuss it, take pleasure in it. I know how it ends, and I think it's worth enjoying the ride. — Alan IA#22, 'A Clockwork Orange', "the missing IA", has been waiting for completion for quite a while. The story was originally supposed to run from the 1st of October 1999 until the 7th of January 2000. It was kicked-off by Richard Prekodravac, and he was modding it. Only a couple of instalments made it onto this ng, and after chapter six the story went on something of a hiatus. For many reasons, on the net and in real life, none of them connected with chapter 6 itself. Rich always hoped to resurrect it, but never got the chance. Late last year, Alan ("recommended" – David Ball; "has a goatee" – Will Howells) picked it up and decided it needed finishing, some time later he roped me ("quite an achievment" – David Ball; "doesn't have a goatee" – Will Howells) in to help a little. Several months of planning, discussing and writing followed — he did the donkey work, I've waved the odd carrot and stick. And now it is complete. Having put this sucker to bed, Alan's off touring to recover, so it falls to me to send it out. Barring problems, I'll be sending it out in nightly installments, Mon-Fri, for the next three weeks. Starting tonight. At almost every stage, it has taken longer to complete than anyone suspected. At most of those stages, given its original ambitions, it's needed to. But those regular readers of the IAs (yes, still both of you) will at last be able to find out what happened to Luke, Kirena and the Doctor in 1958, what happened to change them. This is the last gasp of the first volume of the IAs, as it were, the last story of "the Morok Years". The Internet Adventures, round-robin stories, started in spring '96 under the moderation of Becky Dowgiert and have involved too many writers to mention. IA#24, a couple of months ago, celebrated the fifth anniversary and drew a line under those first five years. This has been hanging over that line, but it's back in now. Jon Andersen is kicking-off the next five years in IA#25 as we speak, with a companionless eighth Doctor, a fresh take on the Cybermen and a more family-oriented approach. In the meantime, what Alan said. }}